


On Your Knees

by CircleUp



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Glory Hole, M/M, Prostitution, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21736114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircleUp/pseuds/CircleUp
Summary: Peter takes up a job in a public bathroom to earn some quick cash.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 188
Collections: Secret Santa 2019 Presents





	On Your Knees

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soliloquize_94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soliloquize_94/gifts).



Peter's seen a dick before.

He has one. He's got his own, and it's one he's pretty intimately familiar with. So he didn't expect this level of… dilemma.

"Hello?" The man speaks from the other stall. The public bathroom is one of the cleaner ones, given what it's frequently used for. Someone has cut a hole in the wall between two of the stalls, and Peter has positioned himself on the other side.

This isn't an accident.

The dick in front of him is huge. Peter wonders—bizarrely, absurdly—if the other man scraped it against the hole when he shoved it through. It definitely isn't a comfortable fit.

He leans a little forward. His breath ghosts over the head.

It's uncut and… textured oddly. Scarred. Peter didn't know dicks could take an injury severe enough to scar while still remaining functional. Definitely not to this extent. He licks his bottom lip.

"Uh," says the other man. "If you don't wanna do this—"

Peter exhales sharply and wraps his fingers around the cock jutting proudly in front of him. It's hot to the touch, silky steel. The texture is interesting.

He hasn't held another man's cock. He thinks, maybe it should mean something more. He thinks, maybe he should feel something, like it's a momentous occasion, like he's crossing a threshold. But he doesn't. He's just there with his fingers around a dick that isn't his own in a public bathroom because he doesn't know how else to earn money at this point.

It's only this month, he tells himself.

He closes his lips around the head.

The other man exhales raggedly, relief, and Peter's encouraged. He suckles a little, lets his tongue circle, exploring. The taste isn't unpleasant. He's clean, which is more than Peter had been expecting, and a little musky. The precum isn't salty the way the internet described, because of course he did research on this before he set the encounter up.

It takes a little bit to get into a rhythm. He gags the first time he tries to take him all the way in, pulling off hastily and spluttering, and Peter can hear the other man chuckling softly.

"Hey. Easy. Take it easy, yeah?" The voice is deep, gentle. "This your first time?"

Peter's cheeks flame red even though he can't be seen, even though this is meant to be anonymous. He got paid beforehand, the bills slipped under the door. He fists that money in his free hand, balled up and a little sweaty now.

"Yeah," he says.

Peter can see heavy black combat boots under the stall, facing him. He swears he can hear a smile in the other man's voice.

"You want me to walk you through it?" When Peter doesn't immediately respond, the other man continues. "Put your hand back on me. Wrap around the base—that's it," he murmurs as Peter obediently curls his fingers back around his length. "Don't expect you to deep throat me on your first try. How about you focus on getting me nice and wet?"

So Peter tries, flatting his tongue he takes him in again, this time not so deep. The other man hums in approval.

"There you go. Get your palm wet. I want you to stroke me off. Can you do that?"

"Not in my mouth?" Peter asks, pulling off to swallow.

"Mmm. I want to come over your pretty face. Know I can't see it but I'll imagine it. That alright? Honor system, yeah?"

"Okay," Peter finds himself saying, half mesmerized by that rolling voice. The deep notes have lulled him into a trance, and he strokes his hand up and down the length. It's slow at first and then quicker, finding a rhythm, focusing on things he himself likes.

"That's it," the other man breathes. His cock shoots white stripes that paint Peter cheeks and nose, and Peter stays unmoving as the cock is withdrawn. He sees red and black through the hole shifted, resettled. A zipper zips up.

He knows those colors.

"That was a treat," Deadpool says. The stall door unlatches, opens with a squeak. That voice says, "You lemme know if you want some more cash, Petey. I'm always happy for another round."

The outer door opens and closes as Peter is left kneeling there, feeling cold.

**Author's Note:**

> For Soli.


End file.
